


When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Light Bondage, M/M, RPF, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bradley visits Colin on Mull, and with nothing else to do, they explore the sexual and emotional aspects of the relationship.</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on LiveJournal for [this kinkme_merlin prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/25900.html?thread=25717036#t25717036): Bradley visits Colin while the latter is filming "Island". In the isolated and cold place he feels very inclined to keep Colin warm and in company...

"You'll be back for Christmas, right?"

Colin couldn't help but smile. "Of course," he said patiently. "I've told you that about thirty times."

"I know. I'm just worried things are going to fall behind schedule and... you know. You'll be stuck up there and I'll be stuck down here."

"Bradley. Not a single person on the crew would want to stay here for Christmas, even if things do fall behind schedule. I'll be back. Stop worrying about it so much. I'm not even seeing you for Christmas."

"I know," Bradley mumbled. "But I want to be able to see you for your birthday."

Colin bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling of his small hotel room. "That's sweet, but... I'll probably still be in Ireland."

"I'll come visit," Bradley offered.

"Ahh... I'm not sure how my parents would feel about that."

"No, I meant now. I'll come visit you now."

Colin sat up in the middle of his bed. "Don't do that," he said quickly. "It's not worth it. You know what a filming schedule is like. I'd barely be able to see you."

"I'll just come for a weekend. Come on, Cols. I want to see the island... see you."

"Bradley, I saw you last week," Colin said, lying back down.

"So? Let me know what weekends would be best. I'm free to come whenever."

Colin sighed and licked his lips. He knew there was nothing he could say to change his boyfriend's mind. Bradley was exceptionally stubborn, especially when it came to his ideas about how much time he should spend with Colin.

"I'll ask the directors," Colin said after a moment. "It'll depend on what they say."

"Tell them your boyfriend is starving for your touch. Tell them your boyfriend will _die_ if he has to go an entire month without your cock."

Colin snorted. "I'm sure that would go over well."

"Cols," Bradley said, using his serious voice. "Stop pretending you don't want to see me and ask the directors when I can come visit. I won't get in the way. I won't even come to the shoots. I'll sit in your hotel room and read and walk around the island. No one even has to know I'm there. I just want to see you."

Colin smiled and closed his eyes, letting Bradley's words and familiar voice wash over him. "I'll ask," he whispered. "I promise."

"Good," Bradley pronounced, sounding satisfied.

"Keep talking," Colin said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why?" Bradley asked, chuckling. "Are you going to fall asleep listening to the beautiful sound of my voice?"

"No," Colin said in a low voice, transferring his mobile to his left hand and reaching down to undo his belt with his right hand. "Just keep talking."

Bradley paused and then let out a loud bark of a laugh. "Colin Morgan," he tutted. "You're such a dirty pervert."

"Yeah," Colin agreed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so he could fit a hand in his pants. "Please keep talking."

"What would you like me to say?" Bradley asked, clearly amused.

"Anything," Colin growled. "Come on, you're sort of ruining this for me."

Bradley cleared this throat. "Are you hard yet?" he asked, his voice low and rumbly.

"No," Colin answered, wrapping his fingers around his cock and pulling on it slowly.

"Well, I am." Bradley's voice was deep and seductive, but Colin knew it was an act.

Colin rolled his eyes. "No, you're not. Come on, Bradley. Just talk to me. I want to hear your voice. That's all I need."

Bradley sighed. "All right. So, this morning I made myself an omelet for breakfast. I forgot to butter the pan and the eggs stuck and got burnt and it didn't taste very good. But the juice I had was delicious... orange, strawberry, banana, and I think pineapple. It was a fantastic combination. I'll buy more for you when you come back to London in the new year. You're not allergic to juice, are you?"

Colin focused on Bradley's breathing and his low, comfortable, comforting tone. He built up a steady rhythm with his hand, tugging on his cock and brushing his thumb over the head every few strokes.

"Colin?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm not really paying attention," Colin admitted, moving his hand a bit faster. "I just want to hear your voice."

"I had no idea my voice was such a turn on for you," Bradley teased.

"It's not," Colin lied. "But it's the only bit of you I've got right now."

"Are you hard yet?"

"Nearly." Colin pulled his hand out of his pants, licked wetly across his palm and fingers, then returned it to its task. "Keep talking."

"Um. Let's see. I got an email from Katie this afternoon. She said some really filthy things about your cock. We should really do something about her. She said your cock was the biggest cock in the United Kingdom and that she's secretly been taking pictures so she can make an exact replica and then sell it on the internet as a dildo. I'm thinking about writing back and asking if she wants any help with it. I mean, she's only got pictures. I've got a real feel for the texture and the weight and the smell of it."

Colin removed his hand from his pants and sandwiched his mobile between his shoulder and his ear. "You're a disturbed man, did you know that?" he asked as he wriggled on the bed and pushed his jeans and his pants down his thighs to free his cock.

"I thought you weren't paying attention."

"You kept saying the word 'cock.' You're really expecting me to ignore that?"

"So you want dirty talk?" Bradley asked. Colin could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

"Whatever you want," Colin muttered as he grabbed his mobile and adjusted his head on the pillows.

"Are you hard yet?" Bradley asked for the third time.

"Yeah," Colin breathed, reaching down and giving his cock a few swift strokes. "Are you?"

"Nah. Talking about omelets and Katie's dildos doesn't really turn me on."

"You're such a dick."

"You're the one wanking over my voice, Colin. What does that say about you?"

"That I like you," Colin whispered before spitting into his palm and moving it down to his cock.

"Didn't you bring lube?" Bradley asked, his voice suddenly tight.

Colin grinned and spit into his hand again. "Nah. Spit's good enough, isn't it? Maybe I like pretending it's your mouth instead of my hand."

"Yeah?" Bradley asked, clearly interested now.

"Yeah." Colin reached down and tugged roughly on his balls before returning his hand to his cock. He rubbed his thumb around the tip, teasing the slip, before wrapping his hand around himself and setting a slow place. "I like to imagine you're... you're on your knees. You've got me pressed up against a wall and we're both fully clothed, but you're so fucking desperate for my cock. You've been thinking about it all day. What it looks like... what it feels like, what it _smells_ like, what it... what it weighs in your hands. Or on your tongue. And you're-" He paused to spit into his hand again and he distinctly heard a moan on the other end of the line. "And you're begging for it. Asking me, pleading with me. And I let you put your filthy mouth around it and it's stretching your lips and the sight of it, of you on your knees with your fucking wide lips around my cock-"

A shiver ran down Colin's spine and he bit back a groan as he stilled his hand, not wanting to come just yet.

"And the sight of it is fucking beautiful," he said, closing his eyes and imaging the scene. "And I come down your throat and you swallow it all because you're a fucking greedy whore."

Bradley laughed and Colin smiled contentedly.

"Keep going," Bradley encouraged him.

"Are you hard yet?" Colin teased, wrapping his fingers around his balls and teasing them gently.

"Of course I am, after that."

"Are you naked?"

"No, I've just... got my hand in my pants. I'm sitting on my sofa."

"Take your clothes off," Colin commanded.

"It's only the pants," Bradley explained, but Colin could hear him shuffling against the cushions as he removed them.

"Good," Colin said. "So, I've got you naked and hard... what to do, what to do?"

"You could keep talking," Bradley suggested.

"But I finished the story. I came down your throat, remember? And you were a fucking greedy whore."

"I'm not a greedy whore," Bradley defended himself. "If anyone's the greedy whore, it's you. I wasn't even in the mood and you were all, 'keep talking, keep talking, I want to hear your voice.' How greedy is that?"

"You're in the mood now, though," Colin pointed out, moving his hand back to his cock. "Let's continue, shall we? I believe it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"For telling me a sexy story. Keep up, will you?"

"A sexy story," Bradley said blankly.

Colin rolled his eyes and shifted slightly on the bed. "Come on."

"All right, all right. Um. You're... you're on my bed. And you're... you're tied down. You can't really move and you can't touch me, but you also can't touch yourself."

"I thought you liked it when I touch myself," Colin teased, keeping his voice low and breathy.

"Don't interrupt my story. You can't touch yourself. You can't do anything except... except lie there and wait for me."

Bradley paused, apparently collecting his thoughts.

"Go on," Colin said. "What am I waiting for? What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you," Bradley whispered, his voice tense. "Staring at your... um, and I'm touching myself. Slowly, teasingly, because I'm saving myself for you. And you're on my bed, squirming and... and pleading. You're rock hard and your cock is just, just _leaking_ pre-cum all over. But I just keep wanking and ignoring you. You're begging pathetically and then you close your eyes and I have to shout at you to open them again because I _want_ you to watch me. I want to drive you out of your mind until you're screaming, _crying_ because you're so desperate to be touched. To be touched by _me_."

Colin swallowed heavily as he moved his hand faster, unable to stop himself. Bradley voice was deep and rumbly and right in his ear. He imagined that Bradley was in the bed next to him, whispering this filthy fantasy at him. Bradley's breath would be all over Colin's neck and ear. Colin moaned quietly at the thought and gripped himself tighter. He wanted to last to the end of Bradley's story, but his body was filled with tension and racing uncontrollably toward relief.

"Finally," Bradley continued, "I take mercy on you... you desperate, filthy, greedy whore. I walk slowly over to the bed and you struggle madly against your restraints, but you can't get out of them. You can't touch me and you can't stop me touching you. I run my hands _all over your body_. I touch your massive hands and your fucking hard nipples... maybe I use my teeth on them, too. And I move my hands to your thighs and hover over you, waiting and... and waiting."

Colin grabbed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming as Bradley stopped the story to groan.

"Are you close?" Colin managed to ask through clenched teeth.

"Fuck, yes," Bradley answered, breathless. "You fucking _sob_ because you're so fucking horny for me. And I can't stand it anymore, I'm so hard, and I grab your cock and I slide... slowly... fuck, Cols... slowly onto it."

Colin bit his lip harshly and tore his hand away from himself, unwilling to come before Bradley finished the story. He slid his hand under his back to resist temptation and waited, breathing heavily.

"And I fuck myself on you," Bradley's voice came out as a moan. "And you can't move or change the pace or touch me or do anything. You can't even move your hips because I've got you pinned down. You just have to lie there, helpless, while I ride you. And I go faster... faster and faster and I grab my dick and I make you watch because you keep trying to close your eyes. But I make you watch as I jerk off on top of you."

Colin whined and grabbed his cock again. He pumped it roughly, listening to Bradley's ragged breathing.

"Bradley, I'm-"

"And I come on your chest," Bradley continued, his voice high and a bit manic. "And your mouth, your lips. It even lands on your, fucking hell, your fucking cheekbones, _fucking_... Cols, I'm coming... coming, ah, ah!"

Colin let out a feeble whimper and arched into the overwhelming pleasure pooling in his middle. He came gasping and shaking, listening to Bradley's shouts.

"Fucking hell, Cols," Bradley panted as he started to recover from his orgasm. "Jesus _fucking_... why have we never done that before? Fuck, that was brilliant. Oh God..." He trailed off and continued panting into his mobile.

"Mmm," Colin murmured, trying to catch his own breath.

"You all right?" Bradley asked, a tired chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah," Colin breathed. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fantastic. That was amazing."

"We should always do that," Bradley said emphatically. "Even when we're in the same bloody hotel. We should call each other from the next room."

"Bradley," Colin said slowly, raking his fingers through the mess on his stomach. "I don't really think that's necessary."

"I suppose not."

Colin arched his back, stretching and trying to regain feeling in his limbs. "I wish I could fall asleep like this," he said, closing his eyes. "Completely spent and satisfied... listening to you go on about how you only want to have phone sex instead of actual sex."

"So go to sleep," Bradley urged him. "I'll keep talking if you want."

"Can't," Colin whined. "I'm all sticky. I have to shower."

"Yeah, I should probably... at least wipe this up with a tissue or something."

Colin snorted and forced himself to sit up. "Probably."

"Do you have an early start?"

"It's not so bad," Colin said, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. "It could be worse, anyway."

"What's the island like?"

Colin paused to think about it, then said the only answer that came to his mind. "Cold."

"Cold?" Bradley asked, chuckling. "That's all?"

"Well, it's beautiful, too. There's... there's just water and rocks and hills and... and yeah. It's really, really beautiful. It's also just really, really cold."

"I'll bring extra sweaters, then."

Colin smiled and stood up. "I've got to get in the shower," he said softly. "I'll ask the directors tomorrow about you coming up, all right?"

"Yeah, let me know. Um. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah. Good night. Sleep well. Sweet dreams. All that."

"You, too, Cols. Try not to pass out in the shower."

"No promises," Colin said, smiling sleepily. "Bye, then."

He hung up, tossed his mobile on his bed, and went to take a warm shower.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bradley arrived a week and half later, it was on a particularly freezing Thursday night. Colin met him at the ferry and he looked distinctly miserable as he stepped off the boat and walked onto the island.

"Could this place be any more difficult to get to?" Bradley shouted as Colin waved him over. "I'm freezing already."

"I told you it was cold," Colin said, holding out his hand.

Bradley looked around skeptically, then stepped forward for a hug. Colin smiled and wrapped his arms around Bradley's shoulders. Usually they were both too paranoid for public displays of affection, but Colin was glad that Bradley was brave enough for it on Mull. There was no one around except the dock workers.

To Colin's surprise, Bradley ended the hug with a long, drawn-out kiss that left him slightly breathless. He could practically taste Bradley's longing. Colin cleared his throat as his cock twitched with interest below the many layers he was wearing.

"Come on," he said, finally stepping out of Bradley's embrace. "My room has heating."

They headed toward the hotel at a jog and by the time they burst into Colin's tiny room, they were both sweating slightly.

"Oh God," Bradley groaned, immediately pulling off his scarf and hat and gloves. "It's like a sauna in here, Cols."

"I'll turn it down," Colin offered. He adjusted the thermostat as Bradley continued undressing.

"You know, if you had an ounce of body fat, you wouldn't need to keep the heat up so high."

Colin rolled his eyes and began taking off his extra layers. "You'd prefer me fat?"

"I'd prefer you naturally warm," Bradley said as he stripped down to his pants. "I'm going to have nightmares when I leave about you freezing to death on set."

Colin grinned and flung the hoodie he had just taken off at Bradley's face. "It's not that bad, as long as you've got enough layers on."

"Let's find out how many layers you've got on, then," Bradley said, moving across the room and shoving Colin against the wall with a growl.

Colin smirked as Bradley started removing shirts and trousers and long underwear.

"This is ridiculous," Bradley muttered as he knelt down to tug off Colin's socks, only to find another pair underneath them. "This is the worst game ever. I'm surprised you don't overheat in all this."

"It's really _very_ cold outside," Colin reminded him. "Come on, let me finish undressing and then we can move over to the bed."

"No!" Bradley grabbed Colin's hips to stop him from moving. He looked up at Colin and Colin gulped. "I want... do you have any idea how long I've been thinking about this?" He slid his hands down to Colin's thighs and squeezed them. "All day," he whispered, staring at where Colin's cock was twitching underneath a few more layers. "All week, actually. I can't get your bloody cock out of my head. I need to see it, to taste it... to taste you."

Bradley leaned in to nuzzle Colin's crotch and Colin breathed in sharply. He knew exactly what was coming, but that didn't make it any less hot. Bradley nudged Colin's cock with his nose and Colin bit back a moan. He was amazed at how hard he already was, at how much Bradley's desperation, rehearsed or not, was affecting him.

"I need you, Cols," Bradley groaned. His breath was hot against so many layers of fabric and Colin squirmed against the wall. "Fuck, I need to taste you and smell you and lick you and suck you and take you in my mouth and just... God, please, Cols. Please let me do this for you, I need it so badly. I was hard the entire ferry ride just thinking about this moment. Please. Please... Cols."

Colin threaded his fingers gently through Bradley's long blond hair, then shoved him away roughly. "All right," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'll let you suck me, you filthy cockslut."

Bradley grinned widely as Colin discarded the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could. Bradley sat back on his heels and watched as Colin struggled out of two pairs of long underwear, three pairs of socks, and one exceptionally thick sweater.

"Stop," Bradley commanded when Colin was finally down to just his pants. "Let me." He moved closer and gripped Colin's knees, then slowly slid his hands up. They moved under the loose fabric of Colin's boxers, caressing Colin's thighs. "Can I?" Bradley asked, peering up at Colin through his disheveled fringe. "Can I take them off? Can I see you? I need to see... Cols, I need this so bad."

Colin nodded stiffly, not trusting his voice. He loved seeing Bradley so desperate, even though he knew it was just a game. He could see the tent of Bradley's hard cock in Bradley's own pants, and he wondered if Bradley really had been hard on the ferry ride. He groaned quietly at the thought and Bradley looked up at him, smiling knowingly.

Bradley pulled his hands out from under Colin's pants and yanked them down quickly. Colin gasped loudly when Bradley immediately sank his mouth around as much of Colin's cock as he could manage.

Colin gripped Bradley's shoulders as Bradley swallowed carefully around Colin's sensitive head. "Fuck, Bradley," Colin moaned, his thighs already shaking with his impending orgasm and the effort it was taking to remain standing upright. "I'm not-"

He tried to warn Bradley that he wasn't going to last very long, that he was too turned on and too starved for Bradley's touch to hold back. But Bradley cut him off with a hum that vibrated along his cock and Colin could do nothing but let his eyes roll back in his head and try to remember how to breathe.

Bradley pulled off Colin's cock and wrapped his hand around it instead, bringing the head to his mouth and tracing his lips with it. He swirled his tongue around it, then wrapped his lips around it and began moving them slowly down Colin's cock, toward his hand.

Colin looked down and watched as Bradley's lips stretched wider and his jaw slackened as he had to take in more and more of Colin's cock. He dropped his hand and moved it to Colin's balls, his fingertips pressing into the sensitive skin just behind them. Colin cried out and grabbed the back of Bradley's head in a desperate, silent question.

Bradley pulled back and stared up at Colin with a wild look on his face. He licked his lips a few times and Colin gripped his hair more tightly. Finally, when Colin wasn't sure he was going to be able to stand still and wait any longer, Bradley leaned forward and sucked gently on the tip of his cock. Colin let out a groan and began rocking his hips, fucking Bradley's mouth with little restraint. Bradley moved his hands to Colin's hips as a precaution, but kept his grip lose and let Colin set the pace.

The fact that Bradley was letting him do this, the fact that Bradley clearly wanted him to do this, was too much. Tension coiled in his balls, a tingling numbness settled in his toes, and Colin pushed forward into Bradley's mouth again. His orgasm ripped through him in a hot fury, blurred his vision, and deafened him to any noise except the blood pounding in his own ears.

He leaned his head back against the wall and panted at the ceiling, wondering how he had ever managed to score such a fantastic boyfriend. Bradley was possessive and loud and never gave Colin enough space, but Colin could forgive him for all that because he was _always_ willing to try new, fun, kinky things in the bedroom.

"Fucking hell, Bradley," Colin muttered, barely catching his breath. He looked down and couldn't help but let out a sobbing moan at the sight. Bradley was on his knees, his face positively covered in Colin's come, and stroking his own cock with a furious speed.

Colin collapsed to the floor, his knees too weak to hold him up. He grabbed Bradley's face with both hands, not caring about the mess, and kissed his boyfriend with a sloppy desperation he couldn't control.

Bradley gasped into the kiss and began jerking violently as he came onto Colin's stomach. Colin leaned down and rubbed his tongue against the throbbing underside of Bradley's cock, swallowing the last of Bradley's come. Bradley pushed Colin away feebly when it became too much and Colin slumped against the wall, watching as Bradley tried to come back to reality.

"Oh my God," Bradley finally said, his breathing almost normal. "Oh my _God_."

Colin grinned lazily, wondering how he was ever going to manage the energy to stand up and crawl into bed. "I agree."

Bradley laughed and ran his hand over his face, wiping off some of Colin's come.

"When... how did that even happen?"

Bradley licked his hand and raised his eyebrows in question at Colin's confusion.

"I didn't even notice you'd stopped... I assumed I was coming in your mouth and then I opened my eyes and it was all over your face," Colin explained, watching with wide eyes as Bradley continued wiping come off his face and then licking it off his hand.

Bradley grinned. "I'm very talented," he teased. "I've got two mouths. Don't tell anyone, though. It's a secret."

"That's a gross secret," Colin said. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Not my fault you practically blacked out when you came."

"Actually, it is rather your fault."

"Hm," Bradley agreed. "Well, I make no apologies."

"You don't owe any apologies," Colin assured him. "That was fucking brilliant. That was even better than the phone sex. You really are a greedy whore."

Bradley laughed and struggled to his feet. "Come on," he said, holding his hands out to Colin. "I don't know about you, but I need a shower."

Colin let Bradley pull him to his feet, but instead of following Bradley to the bathroom, he pulled Bradley to him and fell backward against the wall.

"Thank you," he whispered against Bradley's lips. "For that. And for coming to see me. It's really... cold and lonely here. I've missed you."

Bradley kissed Colin sweetly. "It's no problem. Come on, we can go be sappy in the shower. I need to wash your come out of my hair."

Colin sniggered and let Bradley drag him to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night found Colin tied down to his hotel bed and watching Bradley wank on the other side of the room. They hadn't found anything very suitable for tying down a person, so Colin's wrists and ankles were bound with shirt sleeves. At first, he had found the situation amusing and slightly idiotic. He almost wanted to suggest that they hold off on this particular fantasy until they were somewhere with more suitable supplies, but then Bradley had stripped and shown off an impressive erection, and Colin decided to go with the flow.

Colin had the same feeling of nervous excitement that he'd had the night before. He knew exactly what was coming and exactly what Bradley would do next, but he _couldn't wait_ for each new step. The anticipation was torturing him, making him rock his hips pointlessly into the air in an attempt to relieve the tension building in his groin.

For his part, Bradley was leaning against the dresser and stroking his cock with a slow, purposeful hand. His eyes were roaming all over Colin's restrained and exposed body. Colin found that he felt vulnerable, yet sexy under Bradley's steady gaze. He hadn't been touched in several minutes, but he was panting wildly and trying to stop himself from begging, even though he knew that was what Bradley wanted.

Colin's eyes wandered from Bradley's cock to his own and he saw beads of pre-cum rolling down the head of cock and onto his belly. He cock gave a twitch as Bradley sighed with impatience and the pre-cum stretched in the new space between his cock and his stomach.

Colin looked back up to see Bradley wanking with both hands wrapped firmly around his cock, the head of it slipping between his thumbs. Colin groaned and look back at his own cock, which was, as Bradley had promised, positively drooling.

"Bradley, come on," Colin said, trying to sound calm and in control.

"No," Bradley said mischievously. He stopped touching himself and turned around to dig in his backpack, which was sitting on the dresser.

Colin watched Bradley's sculpted back and arse with impatient appreciation. He knew Bradley was teasing him on purpose, but it was working. All he wanted was for Bradley to come over, sink down on his very ready cock, and ride him senseless. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something unsexy to calm himself down.

"You have to watch," Bradley said quietly.

Colin looked up to see Bradley sitting on the dresser, one leg propped up with him. Before Colin could express his surprise or confusion, Bradley slid two shining, slick fingers into himself. Colin whined and pulled against the shirts that had him tied down. He wanted to touch Bradley. He wanted to prepare Bradley himself. Or, at the very least, he wanted to be able to touch himself to relieve some of his blinding horniness.

"Fuck, Bradley," Colin moaned when Bradley spread his legs further and began moving his fingers in and out of himself. "Come on. Just... please?"

Bradley grinned, twisted his hand, and licked his lips in a truly filthy way. Colin growled in frustration and fought against his restraints again.

"Please," he gasped, fully aware that he was begging and not caring at all. "Please, I need you over here. I'm going to come just looking at you if you don't stop and get over here."

"That wouldn't be the worst way this could go," Bradley said, giving Colin's leaking cock an appraising look. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the shirt he had discarded on the floor when they'd come back from dinner.

Colin grinned when Bradley headed toward the bed, a foil packet in his hand.

"God, please," Colin moaned when Bradley began easing the condom down his cock. He thrust into Bradley's hand, but Bradley quickly moved away.

"Not yet," Bradley warned, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning down to kiss Colin. Colin bit Bradley's lower lip roughly and Bradley pulled away laughing. "Nearly there, I think."

"Nearly _where_?" Colin demanded.

"The edge of insanity," Bradley said matter-of-factly. He reached up to lace his fingers with Colin's. "It's a good look for you, this crazed sex-fiend thing you've got going on."

"Bradley," Colin warned through clenched teeth.

Bradley grinned and rubbed the pad of his thumb in slow circles on Colin's palm. Colin whimpered slightly and thrust his hips into the air, unbelievably desperate for someone to touch his cock. It was _aching_ and he could see it still dripping pre-cum inside the condom. Bradley dragged his hand down to Colin's chest and brushed his fingertips maddeningly over Colin's nipples. Colin thrashed ineffectively against the shirts as Bradley teased him and sent sharp twinges of pleasure down his spine.

"Oh God," Colin breathed as Bradley leant down to graze his teeth over Colin's chest. He caught one of Colin's nippled and pulled on it roughly, causing Colin to cry out.

"I'm really going to come if you don't stop," Colin warned breathlessly, an incredibly pressure building in his middle. "God, Bradley, please!"

Bradley licked down Colin's side until he met the small valley where Colin's thigh started. He squeezed the thigh gently, his fingertips brushing Colin's inner thigh, moving vaguely upward, teasing mercilessly.

"Please," Colin muttered helplessly, his hips rocking of their own accord. "Please."

In one swift movement, Bradley shifted up on the bed, straddled Colin's thighs, and reached down to grab Colin's cock. Colin shouted and tried to thrust up into Bradley's hand, but Bradley sat down on his legs to stop him from moving.

"I'm going to need you to stop doing that," Bradley said in a low voice, his fingers gripping the base of Colin's cock. Colin nodded, grateful that Bradley seemed to know how close he was and that Bradley was staving off his orgasm the same way he did, with painful pressure. "Can you be still?"

Colin nodded again and closed his eyes, sure he would lose control if he had to watch Bradley sink onto his cock as well as feel it. Bradley kept his vice-like grip on Colin's cock until he was completely filled and had to take his hand away to fit the last inch of Colin's cock inside of him. Colin was shaking with the effort not to move. Bradley's muscles were squeezing him in the most perfect way, and Bradley was _so_ hot and _so_ tight, and Colin was pretty sure his brain was going to start leaking out his ears if this torture continued for much longer.

"Okay," Bradley whispered as he started lifting himself up and down Colin's cock.

"Fuck," Colin whined, keeping his eyes clenched. He pulled roughly on his restraints, hoping to shake them undone if he tried hard enough. It didn't work.

"Open your eyes," Bradley panted. Colin refused, knowing he would lose it as soon as he saw Bradley riding him. "You're meant to be watching this," Bradley said sternly.

Colin whimpered pathetically and then forced himself to open his eyes. Bradley was moving roughly over him, the rhythm fast and hard. He had one hand on the bed to steady himself, and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking it quickly.

"Bradley, please," Colin warned, his hips struggling to move under Bradley's weight. "Oh, fuck, you feel amazing. Come here. Come here, please... please..." His voice trailed off as Bradley shifted his hips to roll against Colin's. Colin bucked against the movement, the tension in his balls growing tighter.

Bradley leaned down but barely brushed his lips against Colin's before moving his mouth to Colin's ear and grabbing onto it with his teeth. Colin squirmed and then shouted as his orgasm finally tore through him.

"Bradley," Colin moaned as his cock throbbed inside Bradley's clenching arse. "Bradley, Bradley, _fuck_... aahh, oh God."

Bradley continued nibbling on Colin's ear and rolling his hips until Colin winced in pain at the overstimulation on his spent cock. He sat up and lifted himself off, then stared down at his handiwork. Colin was limp in his restraints, panting and shaking through his pulsing aftershocks.

Bradley slid the condom off quickly, then leaned down to lick Colin's cock clean. Colin squirmed and whined in protest.

"Stop, stop," he pleaded when Bradley persisted. "Come on, you still have to come on my face."

Bradley chuckled, sat up, and immediately resumed stroking his cock. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"If you untie me, I can help."

"I don't think I need your help," Bradley said, straddling Colin again. He hovered over Colin for a few seconds, his face deep in concentration.

"You can fuck my mouth, if you'd like," Colin offered. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't choke in this position, but Bradley had allowed him to do so the night before, and he felt it only fair to at least offer to return the favor.

"You came so quickly from that," Bradley panted, his hand moving faster. "And you didn't even know you'd come on my face."

Colin smiled. "You're that good," he teased. "Do you really like the idea of coming on my face?" He liked his lips and Bradley let out a low whine. "What got you off on the phone? You said you wanted to come on my mouth, yeah? On my lips." He licked his lips again and Bradley inched up on the bed, moving his cock closer to Colin's face.

"Fucking desperate, filthy, greedy whore," Bradley accused.

"And I think what _really_ got you was the thought of you..." Colin paused, wanting to draw out the anticipation and pleasure, wanting to torture Bradley the same as Bradley had tortured him. When he continued, he spoke very slowly and in a quiet voice so Bradley could barely hear him. "The thought of you... coming... on my cheekbones."

"Aa-ahhh," Bradley cried out and thrust violently into his own hand as he started coming. Colin closed his eyes but gasped each time a rope of Bradley's come landed on his face. He felt the hot come on his chin and his neck, his lips and his jaw, and, in time with Bradley's last groan of pleasure, across one of his cheekbones.

"Oh, fuck." Bradley fell backward, his legs flung out near Colin's arms, and his arse nestled between Colin's knees.

Colin opened his eyes and looked down at Bradley. He was flushed and breathing hard, his neck bent over the foot of the bed. Colin waited a minute before clearing his throat.

"Bradley?"

Bradley grunted an unintelligible noise in response.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could untie me."

"I don't think I can move."

"Please try."

Bradley laughed breathlessly and sat up. He looked at Colin with an expression of awe and Colin smiled back at him.

"How do I look?"

"I told you," Bradley said, lying down next to Colin. "You look good as a crazed sex-fiend."

"You're the one who came on my face," Colin reminded him.

"That I did," Bradley said proudly. Before Colin could stop him, he moved closer and licked across Colin's cheekbone. "Thank you."

Colin had to laugh. "Please just untie me. I need a shower before I pass out."

Bradley sat up and swiftly untied each of Colin's limbs.

"There," Bradley announced, tossing all of the shirts onto the floor without care. "All done."

Colin sat up and tried to wipe Bradley's come off his face with his hands. "Would you, um... start the shower?" he asked, looking up at Bradley's amused face. "I don't want to touch anything."

Bradley leaned forward to give Colin a kiss and before Colin knew it, Bradley had him pressed back into the mattress, hands holding tightly onto his hips. Colin grabbed Bradley's head, holding him closer and making his hair sticky.

"This was a really brilliant idea, this boyfriend thing," Bradley said when he finally pulled back. "I've never had sex this good before."

"I have," Colin lied nonchalantly.

Bradley raised one eyebrow. "No you haven't."

"I have," Colin insisted.

"With who?" Bradley demanded.

"Oh, you know." Colin shrugged and pushed Bradley off him. "People."

"There's no people!" Bradley exclaimed, staring dumbstruck as Colin stood and walked toward the bathroom. "What people?"

Colin turned and winked at Bradley before stepping into the shower. He waited a moment to see if Bradley was going to follow him, but heard nothing.

"Bradley?" he called out.

When he didn't get a response, Colin stepped back out of the shower and found Bradley sitting on the side of the bed. His arms were crossed and he was glaring viciously at Colin.

"What?" Colin asked, feigning innocence.

"There's no people," Bradley said for the second time. " _I'm_ the best shag you've ever had. Just admit it."

"I'll do no such thing. I've had plenty of better shags."

"With _who_?" Bradley insisted.

"Whom," Colin corrected.

Bradley huffed in disbelief and got to his feet. "You're a dick."

"Come on," Colin said, jerking his head toward the bathroom. "Come have a shower with me."

"Why should I?" Bradley pouted.

"Because you're the best shower mate I've ever had. Come on." He stepped back into the shower, turned on the hot water, and waited.

He was already clean by the time Bradley joined him. Bradley stepped in, closed the door, and then wrapped his arms possessively around Colin from behind.

"Tell me what you like," he whispered against Colin's neck. "Tell me what you want, what you need. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do. I need you to show me."

Colin's heart clenched and he turned around in Bradley's arms to give his boyfriend a long kiss.

"Bradley, I _love_ sex with you," he promised. "I was only joking. You were right, there's no people. I thought it was obvious. Of course this is the best sex I've ever had. I nearly blacked out last night, remember? I love every second of it with you. You're extremely sexy and you're not afraid to try new things and you're really, really good at playing out fantasies. What more could I possibly need?"

Bradley smiled slowly, not quite meeting Colin's eyes. "Are you sure? You really don't have to lie. I can learn. I just-"

Colin cut him off with another kiss. "I am completely sure. You are the _best_ -" Colin paused, unsure how to finish the sentence. He had wanted to say 'boyfriend,' but that seemed too intimate, too true. They didn't generally talk about their feelings that way. Bradley's sudden unsureness was completely new territory. "The best boyfriend I've ever had," Colin finished, deciding that if Bradley could be brave, so could he. "In bed or otherwise."

Bradley blushed and grabbed Colin's hips to turn him back around. They stood under the hot spray for a long time, letting their skin grow numb and their fingers get wrinkly.

"I thought I annoyed you too much," Bradley breathed into Colin's hair, his voice barely audible over the water.

Colin pulled Bradley's arms tighter around himself. "Of course you do," he said quietly, wondering if Bradley could feel how fast his pulse was racing. "That's why I like you so much."

There was a pause and Colin cursed in his head for chickening out. He _knew_ he loved Bradley. He had known for some time, but he had never found the courage to say it. Right then, in then shower, after mind-blowing sex and reassurance that they were the other's ideal partner, was the closest Colin had ever come to saying it out loud.

"Yeah," Bradley agreed, pressing a kiss to the back of Colin's neck. "I like you, too, I guess."

Colin forced a laugh and turned off the water. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

They dried off quickly and crawled into bed together, naked and pressing against each other for more warmth.

"Does anybody know I'm here?" Bradley spoke into his pillow.

"Of course," Colin said through a yawn. "I asked the directors, remember?"

"Just them, then?"

Colin nodded and inched closer to Bradley, pressing their shoulders together.

"Just them," he said when he realized that Bradley's eyes were closed.

"What'd you tell them? About who was coming, I mean. A friend? A boyfriend? Your mate Bradley from _Merlin_?"

"I told them what you wanted me to tell them. About how you would _die_ without my cock."

Bradley snorted and opened one eye to look at Colin. "You did not."

Colin shrugged. "I told them I had a friend who wanted to come up. A very insistent, desperate, lonely loser of a friend."

Bradley smiled and closed his eye again. "You're so mean to me."

"Only because I like you so much," Colin said seriously. When Bradley didn't respond, Colin pressed a kiss to Bradley's bare shoulder and closed his own eyes. "Night, Bradley."

"Night, Cols," Bradley rumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

When Colin returned to his hotel room on Saturday night, he found Bradley sitting on the bed watching a movie. Bradley grinned when Colin entered, paused the movie, and moved his laptop to the nightstand so Colin would have a place to sit.

Colin sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to erase the day's work from his mind.

"Hey," Bradley said softly.

Colin said nothing. He felt the bed shifting and then suddenly Bradley was sitting behind him and giving him a back massage.

"Can you even feel this through all those layers?" Bradley asked, digging his fingers into the fabric.

Colin nodded and took a few deep breaths, waiting for the tension to leave his shoulders. Bradley placed gentle kisses to the back of Colin's neck as he kneaded Colin's muscles.

Finally, Colin reached behind him to pull at Bradley's hands. Bradley uncrossed his legs and bent them over the edge of the bed, fitting them around Colin's. Colin tugged Bradley's arms around his middle and then leaned back into Bradley's warm body.

"Bad day?" Bradley asked, nosing at the back of Colin's neck.

"Long day," Colin replied, lacing his fingers with Bradley's and sighing.

"You seem miserable," Bradley whispered.

"I'm not miserable," Colin said slowly, trying to label his feelings. "I'm just... very tired. Emotionally, I guess."

"Because of specific scenes or because of filming in general?"

"Specific scenes," Colin admitted. "I'd rather not... go into it just now."

Bradley tightened his grip on Colin's middle. "That's fine. We can just sit."

Colin nodded and relaxed into Bradley's embrace. Bradley was so warm and attentive, and all Colin wanted to do was go to sleep and start a whole new day the next morning.

"Hey," Bradley whispered, shifting slightly. "Cols. Cols." He nudged Colin's ear with his nose and Colin opened his eyes.

"What?" he murmured.

"You fell asleep."

Colin pulled his hand out of Bradley's and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Bradley said, sliding his hands down to Colin's thighs. "It's just that my feet are falling asleep, too."

Colin yawned and forced himself to stand and finally change out of his costume. Bradley stood, too, and shook his feet around goofily as Colin stripped and then put on pyjamas.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, I went to that place around the corner you recommended. For lunch and dinner, actually. Did you eat?"

Colin nodded and plopped back down on the bed. "Yeah, they fed us."

"Do you want to do anything?" Bradley asked, sitting down next to Colin and brushing his fingers through Colin's black hair. "Go out anywhere or... take a walk?"

"It's too cold for that," Colin said. "Do you want to finish your movie?"

Bradley shrugged. "If that's what you want to do."

Colin nodded and Bradley pulled his laptop back onto the bed. He and Colin settled on the pillows as it resumed playing. Bradley explained what had happened so far and Colin murmured his understanding before zoning out and spending the rest of the movie contemplating his and Bradley's relationship.

He had never before just fallen asleep sitting in a boyfriend's arms. Granted, he had never before been around a boyfriend while being so emotionally exhausted from working that he felt the need to literally wrap himself up in the boyfriend's arms, either. He had gone out with a fair few people at school and in London, but he generally kept his professional and private lives very separate. He never got involved with a co-worker and he rarely let a boyfriend visit him on set or during rehearsals.

But then Bradley had weaseled his way into Colin's life and Colin's bed. Colin could feel his dependence on Bradley growing stronger and he found it somewhat alarming. It was one thing to have a serious boyfriend, and an entirely different thing to have that serious boyfriend be his co-star and the person he always worked most closely with on their series. Some days, Colin felt suffocated by Bradley. No matter where he went, Bradley was always one step ahead of him, or one step behind him. They were inseparable on set and sometimes Colin absolutely loved it. Other times, he wished he could take a breather and get more space from Bradley. It was difficult to work such long hours together and then go back to their hotels and spend more time together. When they had been just friends (which had only ever been in their heads, anyway), their evenings together hadn't been mandatory. Now, Colin hardly ever had a night off from Bradley's attentions. It forced them closer sooner, but Colin usually preferred to take his time in relationships. He wanted to get to know the other person, test the waters, and try out various levels of commitment before fully giving himself over to the relationship and the bond.

Of course, his relationship with Bradley had never been typical. He wasn't surprised that he and Bradley had fallen into an exclusive and well-defined (with lots and lots of rules about how to behave on set or around cast and crew members) relationship so quickly. However, he was slightly wrong-footed with each new direction their relationship took.

Bradley, on the other hand, was always confident. Or, at least he always acted confident, with the exception of their shower the previous night. Colin had really felt bad about making Bradley second guess his ability to drive Colin to absolute sexual insanity. Truly, Colin had never had better sex with anyone. Bradley was _so_ open when it came to sex, and Colin had never felt more comfortable with a boyfriend. As bad as he felt about his mistake, he felt just as reassured by Bradley's response. Bradley so clearly wanted their relationship to work. He had always wanted their relationship to work, even when it was nominally platonic. Bradley had been the aggressor from the start, forcing Colin to open up and let him in. And Colin had been defenseless from the start, completely unable to stop Bradley from inching ever closer until they finally kissed on one bizarre afternoon in France, huddled together under an umbrella.

Colin wanted the relationship to work, too. He wanted to be with Bradley because Bradley made him so happy and so comfortable in his own skin. He wanted to be with Bradley because Bradley was _always_ there, whether he wanted Bradley there or not. Bradley was there for the good times and the bad times and every time in between. Some days, Colin felt suffocated, but only because he was afraid to admit how much he really did want Bradley to be there. Only because he was afraid to admit how much he needed Bradley to be there.

Colin knew he was very much in love with Bradley, but still couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He worried that it would somehow backfire and make things worse instead of better. He worried that it would make him too vulnerable, and that if he admitted his feelings and then the relationship went sour, he wouldn't be able to recover. He worried that Bradley wasn't looking for that sort of commitment or confirmation of their relationship. He worried that Bradley didn't quite feel the same way, or feel as strongly as Colin did. After all, Bradley had never said those words, either.

Bradley's warm hand fell on Colin's thigh and he opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"You fell asleep again," Bradley sad, smiling. "The movie's over."

"Sorry," Colin said, stretching slightly. He sat up and rolled his neck. "Was it good?"

"I've seen better." Bradley sat up and kissed Colin's cheek. "Let's just go to bed."

"Sorry I'm so useless right now."

"No apology needed. Get settled, I have to change."

Colin forced himself to his feet and trod to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he turned to go back to the bed, Bradley slipped into the bathroom and gave his behind a light squeeze. Colin smiled lazily at Bradley in the mirror, then left to crawl under the warm covers.

Bradley joined him a minute later and Colin curled up to Bradley's side, throwing an arm over Bradley's stomach and snuggling up to Bradley's warm body as close as he could. Bradley wrapped one arm around Colin's shoulders and squeezed his arm gently.

"What did you do today?" Colin prompted when he didn't immediately fall asleep.

"I ate food and watched movies, mostly," Bradley said in a soft voice, his fingers tracing patterns on Colin's arm. "I took a short walk after lunch, but I had to turn back after fifteen minutes because I couldn't feel my twensies."

Colin paused and turned Bradley's words over in his head, trying to make sense of them. "Your what?" he finally asked.

"My twensies," Bradley repeated, apparently feeling that no explanation was needed.

"And what, dear Bradley, are you twensies?"

"Think about it, Cols," Bradley prompted. "What have I got twenty of?"

"I don't know, nose hairs?"

Bradley gave Colin's arm a teasing slap. "No. Well, maybe, but I was actually referring to my fingers and toes. Saying 'twensies' is a lot easier and shorter than saying 'fingers and toes.'"

"I suppose, but then you have to stop and explain what you mean by 'twensies,' and by that point, it would just be shorter to say 'finger and toes,' yeah?"

"Listen, Morgan," Bradley said sternly. "You and your logic, I don't need it."

Colin chuckled and nuzzled Bradley's shoulder affectionately. "You're out of your mind."

"And quite proud of it."

"Well, at least there's that... I guess. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want. It's _your_ afternoon off. We can nap, we can read, we can fuck until we pass out... it's entirely your call."

Colin smiled sleepily. "I was going to suggest a walk, but I wouldn't want your twensies to get frostbitten."

"I'd gladly get frostbitten to go on a walk with you," Bradley said sweetly.

"You do not even mean that," Colin pointed out. "I'll think of something warmer."

"No, don't. I really would like to see the island with you. I just might need to borrow a sweater or four, that's all."

"I think I can manage that," Colin said. "I should be done around... two o'clock, I think. Will you be ready when I come back?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

Colin snorted. "I'm sure you'll manage to contain your excitement somehow."

"It'll be hard," Bradley said, sighing dramatically.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" Colin asked, finally feeling sleep begin to settle over him again.

Bradley shook with silent laughter. "God, you're too much sometimes, Cols."

"Please?" Colin pleaded, well aware that he was acting ridiculous.

"All right, all right." Bradley cleared his throat. "In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? Furlin. Furlin is a servant to the not-so-great Prince Barfer. Now, what Prince Barfer doesn't know is that Furlin has a secret. You see, Furlin in, in fact, a furry. The thing that excites Furlin more than anything in the world is cartoon animals that seem nearly human. Of course, when I say 'excites,' I mean in a sexual sense. Nothing gives Furlin a raging boner like the drawing of a sexy leopard or... or a trampy unicorn. Furlin knows that no one will understand his fetish, so he keeps it to himself and tries to make sure Prince Barfer never catches him masturbating to his furry pictures. Luckily for him, Prince Barfer is usually preoccupied with barfing his guts out every time anyone makes him think about another person for more than three seconds. When they're together, Furlin only ever wants to talk about Prince Barfer, because he's worried that if he lets the topic of conversation move to himself, he will somehow blab his secret. So, Prince Barfer and Furlin get on really well because Furlin lets Prince Barfer think about himself all day, so Prince Barfer doesn't ever barf when he's around Furlin. This makes everyone else really happy, so even when they all find out about Furlin's dirty secret, they let him stay around so they don't have to deal with all the barfing. And they all live happily ever after... the end."

"Thanks for that," Colin mumbled into Bradley's chest, too tired to laugh.

"You'd better give me a proper review tomorrow afternoon," Bradley chided. "I put a lot of time and effort into that story and I want to hear about each and every complex emotion it brought up for you."

"Mostly it made me want to barf."

"Well, at least it didn't make you want to wank over furry pictures."

"Mm," Colin hummed in response.

Bradley turned onto his side, facing away from Colin, and pulled on Colin's arm to drag Colin closer. Colin scooted over and wrapped his arm firmly around Bradley's middle. He planted his face into the pillow and promptly fell asleep to the sound of Bradley's murmured goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Colin came into his hotel room at two thirty the next afternoon and found Bradley sitting patiently on his bed, dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry I'm late," Colin said, closing the door behind him and starting to strip out of his costume. "Have you been sitting there and waiting for me?"

"I saw you walking," Bradley said, pointing at the window. "I scrambled to get dressed."

"You didn't have to. I still have to get changed."

Bradley shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Was it worth it?" Colin asked, pulling out his own clothes and yanking on several shirts.

"You looked more guilty than surprised and amused, which was what I was going for."

"I could try again," Colin suggested, pulling up a clean pair of jeans over several pairs of long underwear. "Would that make you feel better?"

"It might," Bradley conceded, grinning.

"Okay." Colin zipped up a hoodie over a thick sweater and then left the room again. He stood out in the hallway for a few seconds before trying to go back in. Unfortunately, the door was locked and he had left his key on the dresser inside. Sighing, he knocked and waited for Bradley to open the door.

"You're doing it wrong," Bradley's voice came from inside the room.

"I forgot the key," Colin shouted at the door, hoping he wasn't disturbing anyone else at the hotel. He heard Bradley laugh and then a few seconds later, heard the lock clicking.

"Try again," Bradley's voice told him.

Colin opened the door, spotted Bradley sitting expectantly on the bed, and grinned. "Bradley," he said pleasantly, closing the door. "You're all ready!"

"I dressed myself and everything," Bradley said proudly. "I even tied my own shoes."

"My word, you're growing up so quickly." Colin winked and grabbed his key off the dresser. "Want to head out?"

"Do you have an extra pair of gloves?" Bradley asked, standing and walking to the door.

"Didn't you bring any? No wonder your couldn't feel your twensies."

"I brought some," Bradley said, pulling them out of his jacket pocket. "I'm just wondering if you have an extra pair that would maybe stretch over these."

Colin grinned and nodded at the dresser. "Top drawer. Do you have enough socks on? Enough sweaters? Do you need to borrow trousers or anything?"

Bradley pulled out Colin's extra gloves and slipped them into his pockets. "I'm already wearing one of your sweaters," he explained. "And three pairs of your socks. I just couldn't find your gloves."

"They're in the top drawer," Colin said, confused. "How could you miss them?"

"I started from the bottom and got distracted halfway up." Bradley shrugged. "Ready?"

Colin shook his head in amusement and led the way out of the hotel.

They walked for thirty minutes, mostly discussing how _Island_ was coming along, before Bradley started to complain about the cold.

"This is ridiculous," he said, struggling to adjust his hat with two pairs of gloves on his clumsy fingers. "How do you do this all day?"

"We have a lot of hot water bottles," Colin explained. "And I jog around a lot between takes."

"Mental," Bradley muttered. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to murder me when we get there, are you? Because there are some phone calls I should probably make first."

"And why would I be murdering you?"

"I don't know. This just seems like a really good setting for a murder. There aren't any people around and we can barely even see the buildings anymore. We're just hiking aimlessly along some dead field thing and I've no idea where we're going and you've probably got a weapon hidden somewhere under all those layers."

"How did you become an actor? Why aren't you a writer or something?"

"Because I need to talk, obviously," Bradley said, grinning sideways at Colin. "I am a verbal storyteller. A bard, if you will. The greatest of our time, or so I've been told."

"By whom?"

"Richard Wilson, believe it or not."

"Are you sure he wasn't calling you something else? Like a fool, or something?"

"He called me a 'dashing young lad' once. I chose to hear it as 'the greatest bard of our time.' Is that so wrong?"

Colin didn't know what to say to that, so he chose silence. Bradley reached for Colin's hand and they walked on like that for a while without talking.

"I've been thinking," Bradley said after a few minutes.

When he didn't continue, Colin decided not to prompt him and let the silence continue.

"I've been thinking," Bradley said again after another minute. "About your birthday. How about if I grow a full beard and dye my hair and wear colored contacts. Then they wouldn't know it was me."

Colin grinned and squeezed Bradley's hand in his own. "It's not _you_ that's the problem. It's the boyfriend part."

Bradley shook his head. "I can't believe they're so horrible about it. You've always gone on about how nice and wonderful and supportive they are, but this isn't any of those things."

"They're actually really good about it," Colin explained. "They don't mind that much, as long as I don't... 'bring it into the house,' as it were."

"That's almost worse, though. 'It's fine as long as I don't see it.' That's awful."

"It's not that bad," Colin reassured him. "It could always be worse. I'll take what I can get. Honestly, they _are_ supportive. It's just difficult for them when I bring someone home, so I try to respect that."

"I still wish I could come visit you," Bradley lamented after he took a moment to ponder Colin's words. "Maybe smack some sense into them while I'm at it."

"If you're threatening to hit them, I'm definitely not inviting you."

"I suppose that much is fair. What's on the other side of this hill?"

"That's where I'm taking you," Colin explained as he dragged Bradley up the first few steps of the steep slope.

"You didn't say this walk would involve going uphill," Bradley complained, pulling his hand out of Colin's so he could balance better. "I hate going uphill."

"You just lead the saddest life ever, don't you?" Colin teased. "You're being forced to walk uphill for five minutes so you can go to a romantic spot with your boyfriend. It's tragic, really, your life. I don't envy you at all."

"Shut up."

"I won't," Colin asserted. "I can't. I have to talk. I'm a bard."

"You really are the worst boyfriend ever," Bradley shouted as Colin started running up the rest of the hill.

When Colin reached the top, he turned to watch Bradley struggle the rest of the way up. Bradley dropped dramatically to his knees and crawled the last few feet, moaning and groaning about his duodenum.

"You are such a wimp," Colin said, helping Bradley to his feet.

Bradley clawed his way up Colin's body, then wrapped his arms around Colin's middle and stood behind his boyfriend as he took in the view.

"This is lovely," Bradley said softly, slipping his hands into the pockets of Colin's jacket. "Really lovely."

"You're lovely," Colin replied, placing his hands on top of Bradley's inside his pocket.

"No, you are," Bradley teased. He placed a kiss on Colin's jaw, settled his chin on Colin's shoulder, and watched the water splashing against the rocks down below them. "Cols?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fucking freezing."

Colin laughed and extracted himself from Bradley's grip. "Keep moving, then," he suggested, jumping up and down on the spot.

Bradley followed suit and soon the two of them were bouncing around in hysterics.

"I can't believe we've got a 45 minute walk back," Bradley said, collapsing onto the ground. "I hate you."

"That's odd," Colin said, toeing at Bradley's side, "because I love you."

Bradley went very still and stared incredulously up at Colin, who smiled nervously. Colin wasn't entirely sure where those words had come from. It had sounded like a good joke in his head and he'd said it without really thinking it through.

Inexplicably, Bradley burst into laughter. Colin shifted, trying to decide if he should be offended or not. Then Bradley pulled roughly on Colin's leg and Colin sat down next to Bradley's head.

"I can't believe you just said it like that," Bradley wheezed, still laughing.

"Was I supposed to say it differently?" Colin asked, still completely clueless as to how he was supposed to react to the situation.

"No," Bradley said shortly, catching his breath. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and kissed Colin so roughly that Colin fell backward. Bradley fell with him, hovered over him, and continued kissing him.

"I love you, too," Bradley announced happily when Colin finally managed to break the kiss. He sat up and pulled Colin with him. "Thank you for finally saying it."

"Finally?" Colin asked, feeling his cheeks and ears heat up slightly. Had Bradley really noticed his internal struggle?

"You've bee trying to say it for a while, haven't you?" Bradley peered questioningly at Colin, who nodded. "I thought you were going to the other night, in the shower. Either that or you were on your way to a panic attack."

"What do you mean?" Colin muttered, looking away from Bradley. He couldn't believe how embarrassing this was. He had finally gone and admitted how he felt, and Bradley's response was to tell him that it had been obvious all along.

"Your heart was pounding, mate. Hey." Bradley reached out and put his hand on Colin's knee. Colin looked up at him. "Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was sweet."

Colin shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, if you knew I'd been trying to say it, why didn't you just... just say it yourself, then? Spare me the trouble."

Bradley gave Colin a lopsided, self-conscious smile. "I wasn't _exactly_ sure why you were so nervous to say it. I couldn't tell if it was just because you'd never said it before, or because you were worried I wouldn't say it back, or... or if it was because you were really unsure if you _did_ feel that way and you wanted more time to... to check."

"It was the first two," Colin admitted, locking eyes with Bradley.

"Well," Bradley said, grinning. "It seems I've popped your love cherry. I'm honoured."

"I didn't say I've never been in love before," Colin said, holding Bradley's gaze. "I've just never said the words before."

Bradley raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Are you lying again?"

"No," Colin said seriously. "I've been in love before. Once."

Bradley considered this for a moment, then grinned and leapt to his feet. "You can tell me all about it on the walk back," he said, holding out his hands and pulling Colin up with him. "If we stay out here any longer, my nose is going to fall off."

"That'd be a bit weird," Colin admitted as he led the way back down the hill.

"Go on, then," Bradley encouraged him. "Tell me about your secret love."

Colin sighed and waited until they reached the bottom of the hill to start his story. "It was this... this older bloke, Thomas."

"How much older?"

"About... seven years older. He worked at the Academy one year... visiting director."

"Were you in his show?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah. I just thought he was... the best damn director there ever was. And, honestly... he _was_ completely genius. I really couldn't control myself. The way he interacted with his actors and the insight he had on the text and the performances he managed to, to... to pull out of people. I was completely obsessed."

"Obsession isn't love, Cols," Bradley said gently.

"I know," Colin said defensively. "But it was more than that. We were sort of... mates. We'd go out for drinks and... I mean, at first it was the whole cast, but after the show ended, it was just the two of us. I really... yeah. I was in love. I mean, it was mad, crazy, obsessive puppy love, but it was still love. My first love. I couldn't get him out of my head, ever. But then he left and I just had to... keep on with my studies."

"You never told him? I mean, not even that you fancied him?"

"Well..." Colin cleared his throat and considered the next part of the story. "He came back the next year, to see another show I was in. We'd kept in touch a bit, mostly through email. I told him what I was doing and he said it was one of his favorite plays, so he came to see me in it. He took me out for drinks after and I... I got a bit carried away, and I..."

Colin trailed off, trying to find the least embarrassing words.

"You puked on him?" Bradley guessed.

Colin laughed nervously and shook his head. "No. I sort of threw myself at him. Not at the pub, I mean. We... we went back to his hotel room for some completely fake reason and I was... I was really pissed. So I... well... you get the picture."

"Did he..." Bradley gestured vaguely.

"Oh, he fucked me," Colin said. "For like... five minutes. Then he came and passed out and I left. I haven't heard from him since, so... and that's why I stopped drinking when I'm working. The decisions I make when I'm drunk are bad enough when they don't involve my career."

"Yeah, but surely it didn't affect anything other than your relationship with the guy?"

Colin laughed bitterly. "I wish. I have _never_ been so hungover in my life. I barely made it through the next night's show. It was really, really embarrassing. So, I promised myself I would never do it again, and I never have. I know it's unlikely that I'd make the same mistake, but I figured if I just completely eliminated the possibility..."

"Such a martyr."

"Yeah. Well... that's the end of it." He smiled awkwardly at Bradley. "My only other love."

"Want to hear one of mine?" Bradley asked, taking Colin's hand in his.

" _One_ of yours?" Colin asked. "How many times have you been in love?"

"About thirty," Bradley said thoughtfully. "Maybe forty."

"And... how many of those times was just you looking in the mirror?"

Bradley threw his head back in laughter. "Ouch, mate. That one cut deep."

"It had to be done," Colin said, shrugging.

"Rude." Bradley pretended to pout, but then Colin knocked into him.

"Go on," Colin said. "How many times have you been in love?"

"Just twice," Bradley said. "Both quite a long time ago."

"Tell me."

"Well, the first was this really, _really_ gorgeous Indian bloke who was friends with my sister. He was older, but only by a year or so. He was so incredibly stupid, but I couldn't see it at all. I was completely..." Bradley waved his hand around in front of his face. "I mean, I was seventeen. I was clueless. And he was so damn pretty and his cock was just... well, I'd never touched one before. He was the first to let me and my sister was absolutely furious, but I didn't even care. Honestly, I was like a little love zombie. Then he went off to America and my sister laughed in my face and said that's what I deserved for stealing her friend away. I was beyond devastated. I cried for like... three days. Literally, just sobbing like my mum had died. It was pathetic, really. I'm glad falling in love gets better when you're older."

Colin licked his slowly, trying to hold back his laughter. "Bradley."

"What?"

"That's the dumbest story I've ever heard. That doesn't even sound like you."

"You think I'm joking! Oh my God, Cols, I've never been more serious in my life. You can call my mum right now and ask her. She _still_ takes the piss about it."

Colin shook his head, grinning. "The fact that it's real just makes it worse."

"Believe me, I know. I was there." Bradley gave a fake shudder to show how horrified he was at the memory. "Really, you should have met the guy. Dumb as a rock."

"Dumber than you, even?"

"Oh, haha, Morgan." Bradley pulled his hand out of Colin's and crossed his arms.

Colin stopped walking and pulled Bradley back for a kiss. "Go on, tell me about the other one," he said, pulling Bradley's arms apart and taking one of Bradley's hands again.

They continued walking, the town slowly coming back into view.

"The other one was Rachel. I've told you about her."

"The one who left you for another girl?"

"Yes, thanks," Bradley said, annoyed. "I really needed to be reminded."

"Oh, come on," Colin said, tugging on Bradley's hand. "It's hilarious! You can't say you wouldn't have left her for another bloke in the end."

"I wouldn't have," Bradley insisted. "I _loved_ her, remember? And she... decided to go off and be a lesbian and leave me all heartbroken."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I promise I'll never become a lesbian."

Bradley laughed and squeezed Colin's hand tightly. "Cheers."


	6. Chapter 6

Colin woke up the next morning to the familiar feeling of Bradley's hard cock pushing into the base of his spine. He pressed his face into the pillow and tried to fall back asleep, but Bradley's hand slipped over his bare waist and wrapped around his hard cock.

"Have to pee," Colin mumbled into his pillow. He didn't actually have to pee, but that excuse usually kept Bradley's morning advances at bay. He just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. The room was so warm and Bradley was so close and he just felt safe and content and sleepy.

"No, you don't," Bradley said, moving his hand to rest on Colin's hip. His fingers played teasingly with the hair on Colin's stomach.

Colin kept his eyes closed and hoped that if he didn't respond to Bradley's touch, Bradley would eventually give up. Unfortunately, his lack of response only served to make Bradley more determined.

Finally, in one last attempt to be left alone, Colin rolled over onto his stomach.

"You're no fun this morning," Bradley complained.

Colin said nothing and tried to drift off again. He had almost managed it when he felt the tip of Bradley's tongue sliding down his spine.

"Bradley," he grumbled, not even bothering to move his lips properly.

"Sleep," Bradley said, shifting somewhere behind him. "I'm not bothering you."

"No? You're only _licking_ me."

"You taste good," Bradley said simply before allowing his tongue to continue its trek down Colin's back.

Colin sighed and kept his face buried in the pillow, wondering if he really would be able to fall back asleep with Bradley's tongue doing what it was clearly planning to do. When Bradley reached the small of Colin's back, he sat up and pushed meaningfully on Colin's legs.

"Trying to sleep," Colin reminded him.

Bradley moved up the bed to hover over Colin. "It's my last morning here," he said gently. "You really don't want to..." He let the unfinished question hang in the air.

Colin breathed in deeply and lifted his head. "What time is it?"

"We have plenty of time," Bradley assured him.

"Last time you said that, we were an hour late to set and you had to tell people that you were hungover and that I'd been _holding back your hair_ while you were sick, which, frankly, was not even a good lie because your hair is short."

Bradley chuckled and kissed the side of Colin's neck. "See? You are awake. Full sentences and everything."

"No thanks to you."

"Come on," Bradley whispered, his hand moving down to squeeze Colin's round arse. "We're only going to see each other once in the next month."

"We had our goodbye sex yesterday," Colin complained before crashing his head back onto the pillow.

Bradley did not give up. He pushed Colin's legs apart, sat between them, and forced them to bend at the knee until Colin's arse was in the air. Colin pretended that it wasn't happening, though he could feel his heart rate picking up.

Bradley placed his large hands over Colin's bony cheeks, spread them slightly, then leaned down to blow on the valley between them. Colin twitched unwillingly and felt his semi-hard cock starting to perk up again. Bradley teased Colin's hole by brushing his thumbs over it, humming as if he were doing something rather more innocent. Colin tried to fight against his body's responses, but eventually his hips pushed back against Bradley's thumbs of their own accord and Bradley let out a triumphant laugh before leaning down to mouth at the pink skin his thumbs had just been toying with.

Colin moaned into his pillow as Bradley licked him expertly. Waves of warm pleasure were flowing up his spine and he could feel the back of his neck heating up. Bradley knew exactly what he was doing, and Colin knew it, too. Colin had never been able to say no to rimming and Bradley had found out early in their relationship that it was the best way to get him to agree to sex.

When Bradley started trying to press his tongue inside Colin, Colin pushed himself up on his hands and looked over his shoulder.

"Fuck," he muttered when he saw that Bradley was touching himself. "All right, come on."

"Patience," Bradley teased. He stopped what he was doing and leaned over Colin to reach the lube they had tossed onto the nightstand the day before.

Colin hung his head between his arms and breathed deeply as Bradley slicked up two fingers and then inched them inside.

"Relax," Bradley said soothingly, pulling out his second finger and focusing on the first.

"Can't," Colin groaned. "Too worried about being late."

Bradley laughed and tried his second finger again. "You won't be late, love. I promise."

Colin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on relaxing his muscles. Bradley had never called him "love" before. It was new and cheesy, but it made Colin feel sort of warm and fuzzy inside.

"There you go," Bradley encouraged him. He spent a few minutes fucking Colin with his fingers, searching out the prostate and giving it a few fleeting touches. When he added more lube and a third finger, Colin hissed and froze his rocking hips. "Shush," Bradley murmured, rubbing his free hand up and down one of Colin's thighs.

"Hurts," Colin whispered, trying to focus on relaxing and on the pleasure. All he could feel was stinging and aching. "Sore from yesterday," he said, lowering the upper half of his body so his face was in the pillow again.

"Want to switch?" Bradley offered.

"What, _you're_ not sore?"

There was a pause and Colin imagined Bradley behind him, looking thoughtful and squeezing or tensing various muscles to see how they felt.

"A bit," Bradley admitted, pulling out his fingers. "Blowjobs, then?"

"Just find another condom," Colin sad as he pulled his legs under himself and sat up. He turned on the bed to face Bradley and leaned back against the pillows.

"Cols, I don't want to hurt you," Bradley said, looking worried.

"I'll be fine," Colin insisted. "We just need to go slow. Go on."

Bradley looked unconvinced but went to dig in his backpack, anyway.

"I really don't know if this is a good idea," Bradley said when he returned to the bed, a foil packet in his hand.

Colin got up on his knees and pulled Bradley in for a long kiss. "I _want_ you inside me," he growled. Bradley groaned against his cheek and Colin grinned, knowing he had just convinced Bradley. "You woke me up to fuck me and you're _going_ to fuck me."

"All right," Bradley agreed, sounding breathless. "Back on all fours, then. And you tell me if it hurts."

Colin smiled. "I want you on your back."

"But-"

"On your back, James."

Bradley shot Colin a lopsided smile before settling himself on the bed. He propped himself up slightly with the pillows as Colin took the foil packet from him and knelt on his thighs.

Colin bent down and licked around the head of Bradley's cock, then wrapped his lips around it and sunk down. He heard Bradley breathing deeply as he moved his head up and down a few times, being sure to leave Bradley's cock nice and slick.

When Bradley let out a soft moan, Colin sat back and replaced his mouth with his hand. Bradley was flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips red from biting them.

"Love your mouth," Bradley said in a low voice when Colin's hand moved from his cock to his balls. "And your _fingers_." He growled out the last word, arching as Colin pressed a wet fingertip inside him.

Colin smirked and stopped what he was doing to rip open the foil packet. "Lube?"

Bradley tossed Colin the lube and Colin added just a bit to the inside of the condom and the tip of Bradley's cock before rolling it into place.

"Perfect," he said, wrapping his hand around Bradley's cock and rubbing the pad of his thumb in circles on the underside of the head. Bradley moaned and squirmed, trying to pull out of out Colin's grip, but Colin held on tightly.

"Stop, you have to stop," Bradley whined when Colin added his other hand to tease Bradley's balls again. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

"I do," Colin said, taking his hands away.

Bradley sighed and closed his eyes. Colin grinned and got up on his knees, inching forward on the bed until he was hovering over Bradley's cock. He reached behind himself to grab onto Bradley's cock, but then Bradley shooed his hand away.

"Let me," Bradley said, opening his eyes.

Colin leaned down for a kiss, then sat up again and took a deep breath as Bradley aligned his cock with Colin's arse. Slowly, Bradley pushed his hips up and Colin pushed his own hips down. The head of his cock breached Colin and Colin reached down again, pushing Bradley's hand out of the way and holding his cock very still.

"All right?" Bradley asked, moving his hands to Colin's shoulders.

Colin nodded and started sinking himself lower and lower on Bradley's cock. Bradley lay motionless except for his hands, which were trembling as they gripped Colin's arms hard enough to leave bruises. Colin knew how difficult it was for Bradley to stay still while he was doing this, so he rewarded Bradley, once he was filled completely with Bradley's cock, with a few slow rolls of his hips.

Bradley slid his hands down to Colin's sides and moaned as Colin continued grinding down on his cock.

"Fuck, Cols," Bradley groaned, lifting his hips to meet Colin's slow movements. "That feels so damn good."

"I know," Colin said breathlessly.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

Colin laughed and put his hands down on either side of Bradley's chest. Moving very slowly, he lowered himself until he was resting on his forearms and his nose was pressed against Bradley's.

"It feels amazing," he whispered, rocking his hips slightly.

Bradley grabbed Colin's thighs and moved his hips as best he could with all of Colin's weight on top of him.

They built up a slow rhythm together, rocking and grinding, thrusting and rolling. Colin's cock was sliding along Bradley's stomach and Bradley's cock was nestled perfectly against his prostate, sending sharp ripples of hot pleasure out from its center. They kissed deeply, breathing through their noses or in and out of each other's lungs so they wouldn't have to break for air. Their tongues slid against each other, teasingly yet meaningfully. They hadn't had sex this slow in a long time. Even the previous day, after their confessions of love, the sex had been hard and fast and rough.

Colin pulled away from the kiss with a moan as their slow and steady rhythm started pushing him toward over the edge. He moved to tease Bradley's ear with his tongue, and Bradley grabbed his waist, harsh fingers digging into his skin.

"God, Bradley," Colin breathed as Bradley continued the relentlessly slow pace.

"Come with me, Cols," Bradley said, his voice a low sob as he gripped Colin even tighter. "Please."

Colin moaned and nodded, kissing Bradley again as he reached between their bodies to stroke himself. Bradley's kiss grew desperate and insistent. He moved one hand to Colin's hair and dragged his fingernails across the nape of Colin's neck.

Colin gasped and broke the kiss, but did not pull away. He panted and moaned against Bradley's lips as he came undone. Before his orgasm left him spent, and even as he was still coming on Bradley's chest, Colin could feel Bradley's cock pulsing inside him. Bradley tightened his grip on Colin's hair and pulled Colin down for another kiss, his moans captured by Colin's swollen lips.

"Cols," Bradley breathed into Colin's mouth when their lips finally slackened against each other. "Cols."

"Yeah," Colin panted, moving his hand off his softening cock and slipping it under Bradley's head to play with Bradley's sweaty, golden hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, connected and wrapped together and breathing the same intimate air.

Finally, their breaths caught, they inched apart. Colin winced as he lifted himself of Bradley's cock and Bradley sat up slowly, looking down at the mess on his chest. He disposed of the condom quickly, then gathered Colin in his arms and fell back against the pillows.

"Do you have to go to work?" he muttered into Colin's neck.

"I wish I didn't," Colin said, meaning those words for the first time in his life. He loved acting more than anything else he had ever done, but Bradley was so... _Bradley_. Bradley was there and would always be there, and right in that moment, Colin had never been more grateful.

"Then stay," Bradley said gently, hugging Colin closer.

"I can't," Colin whispered, pulling back slightly to kiss Bradley's cheek. "Besides, you have a ferry to catch."

"Fuck the ferry." There was a pause, and then Bradley grinned wickedly. "Ooh, we should fuck on a ferry."

Colin laughed and pulled out of Bradley's arms. "Come on, we have to shower. You can't get on a ferry like that."

"I can," Bradley insisted, getting to his feet and following Colin to the bathroom. "No one would know. I'd just be... privately disgusting. Walking around with your come all down my front."

Colin rolled his eyes, turned on the water, and waited for it to warm up. "What's the time?"

"The time the thing that let's you know when you should be certain places and if you're early or late or what have you."

"Really useful. Have you seen my mobile?"

"I think it..." Bradley paused to think. "It's probably just in the pile of clothes by the door."

"I'm going to check it."

Colin left Bradley to start the shower alone and went to see what time it was. He found his mobile in his jeans pocket from the day before. Miraculously, he still had twenty minutes before he needed to leave the hotel. He tossed the phone on his bed, set his costume out on the dresser, and then went to join Bradley.

"What time did you wake me up?" he asked, stepping into the shower behind Bradley.

"Arse o'clock in the morning," Bradley said in a poor Irish accent.

"I see," Colin said before pushing Bradley out from under the hot spray so he could shower properly.

They got distracted by soaping each other up and rinsing each other off, and then Colin had to rush around to get dressed and gather his things in time. Bradley simply sat on the edge of the bed in his towel and watched his boyfriend scurry around the hotel room, picking up random items and stuffing them into a backpack.

"Okay," Colin said, coming to a halt in the middle of the room. "I think I've got everything. You sure you know how to find the ferry station from here?"

"Just walk in that direction until I hit the water," Bradley said, pointing out the window. "I'll figure it out."

Colin nodded and leaned down for a goodbye kiss. Bradley stood and wrapped his still damp arms around Colin's middle.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Colin said, leaning his forehead against Bradley's.

"I have to," Bradley said sensibly. "I'm distracting you. Besides, I promised Angel I'd take her out for dinner tomorrow."

Colin nodded and pressed his lips gently to Bradley's. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yes." Bradley nudged Colin's nose with his own. "I'll ring you tonight, when I get home."

"Good."

"Cols?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be late."

Colin sighed and stepped away from Bradley. "All right. I'll, um... I'll go, then. Thanks for... for coming. It really... I really liked having you here."

"You're such a sap," Bradley teased as he shoved Colin toward the door. "Go."

"I love you," Colin said, grabbing Bradley's towel and pulling him in for one last kiss.

"I love you, too," Bradley said, grabbing Colin's face and giving him a hard peck. " _Go!_ "

Colin grinned, unlocked the door, and scurried out before he could change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days before Christmas, Colin returned to his London flat to find Bradley already inside, sitting on the sofa.

"I thought you were going to wait for me at yours?" Colin asked, dragging his suitcases inside and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Change of plans," Bradley said, casually getting to his feet.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I begged Angel for the spare key. I told her I wanted to prank you for your return."

"That's sweet, I guess."

Bradley grinned and manoeuvered his way around Colin's luggage.

"You look cold," he said, pulling Colin in for a hug.

"Well, it's December," Colin teased, "and I've just come from outside."

"That's true. I suppose I can let it slip by just this once."

"Well, thanks! That's a load off my shoulders, let me tell you."

Bradley paused and Colin buried his face in Bradley's neck to inhale deeply, taking in the familiar and missed scent of his boyfriend.

"What were we talking about?" Bradley asked, sounding distracted.

"No idea," Colin admitted. He lifted his head and kissed Bradley heartily.

They wrestled with each other until Bradley's back slammed against a wall and Colin's neighbor responded with angry pounding.

"I have not missed him," Colin said, pulling back with a pout.

"I probably should have stuck with the original plan," Bradley said thoughtfully. "My neighbors are a lot nicer."

"Probably because your walls are a lot thicker."

Bradley nodded and kissed Colin gently. "You've no idea how bored I have been without you. I can't believe you're flying off again tomorrow."

"Should I be worried about you stowing away in my carry-on or something?" Colin teased.

"You probably should be, now you've put the idea in my head."

Colin grinned and moved toward the kitchen to make tea. "Besides, you'll see me soon enough."

"How's that?" Bradley protested, following him. "You'll be in bloody Ireland for two weeks."

"One week," Colin corrected as he filled his kettle with water and set it on the stove. "I'm coming back early."

Bradley stayed silent as Colin turned on the burner and started digging around in the cupboards for teabags.

"I thought you wanted to spend your birthday with your family?" he asked quietly when Colin set down several boxes on the counter.

"No," Colin said, looking up at Bradley's unsure face. "I want to spend my birthday with you. And all my other friends. In London."

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked, his brow furrowed. "I don't want you to leave early just to make me happy. I'll be fine. I've got Angel and I'm sure I'll be forced to see my sisters at some point..."

"I'm leaving early to make _me_ happy," Colin explained, walking across the kitchen and planting a wet kiss on Bradley's cheek. "I love you and I want to spend my birthday with you. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong," Bradley said slowly. "It's very nice."

Colin smirked and squeezed Bradley's arse. "Very nice, indeed."

"Pervert," Bradley said loudly as Colin started pulling out mugs.

Colin glanced over his shoulder and winked. "Only for you, love."


End file.
